


Break me, Shake me, Kill me one more time.

by TheShyWriter



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: DarkSuperman, Drabble, EvilSuperman, F/M, Freeform, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyWriter/pseuds/TheShyWriter
Summary: When Superman wants something, he gets it.Now, all he wants if to torment that girl, sick of pretending the beacon of hope and justice.





	Break me, Shake me, Kill me one more time.

One year had passed from the last time she had seen him and even now she wasn’t able to shake away the fear from her bones. She could feel her eyes watching every move around her, ears focusing on the slightest sound behind her as she was walking the lonely road after the work. The voices inside her mind screaming of her to stop being paranoid and focused on her new life.

She felt the bitterness under her tongue, the anger boiling slowly under the skin on the very thought of her leaving behind the life with enough effort built and the people she thought as a family due to that evil monster.  
He was a monster, she thought in anger, remembering how easily everyone laughed at her allegations that day in the court. Superman was in the center all cheerful and kind, sharing smiles with the cameras, pretending still to be the hero this earth needed and nothing more than a scary, heartless alien who hurt her in every possible way two months ago.

Walking to the small bathroom she stopped for a second in front of the mirror, undressing slowly herself from the dirty clothes by tossing them aside. Immediately memories of that day came back to her mind as she was inspecting her naked form for the remaining bruises. Why did no one believe her that day?  How could they not see the marks in her body after the assault when it was obvious she was hurt? She thought deep inside unable to find the right answer. Even after months, she could see the bruises on her inner arms as he had pinned her down to the dark alley forcing his manhood inside her. The young woman took a deep breath in the memory of him even breaking her hand from the pressure he was applying to her as if she had a real chance to run away from that terrible moment.

Walking to the shower, she stepped inside pulling the curtain shut and the door open, knowing she was alone in the house. With ease, she lay in the bathtub under the soft light of the candles around her as the aroma of roses and lavender filled the tiny bathroom. Her chest moved up and down unable to understand the way the public treated her. The disgust in their eyes was obvious, women no older than her, men calling her whore for a crime he – Clark Kent – forced upon her.

She sunk through the foam to the warm water, closing her eyes but mostly mind to the memories, wishing so hard to forget about him and his nasty hands all around her body. All these dreams about keeping her virginity until the day she would be married to a man worthy of the love in her heart disappeared in a small alley with him on top of her fucking her good and nasty, ravishing every inch of her body, biting and holding her long then hairs into his tight fist while pushing deep into her tight canal.  
A soft moan escaped her lips, her hands following the trail of his assault upon her sacred body, stuck between fear, disgust but also…. “Ohh…” she whispered letting her fingers trail between the thighs for a bit longer than it was necessary, damning her body for wanting him. How in the hell this man had such control on her? Why her body was on fire every time her thoughts were going back to that night, always fantasizing the same scenario, never attempting to climax as before.

 

Out of a sudden, a small sound of footsteps reached her ears sending a cold feeling to her spine. Fear rushed in her body as she jumped out of the water, her eyes stinging from the soap but willing to find what was happening. Putting a towel around her nudity, followed the direction of the noise, now lower than before, her breathing coming out with difficult at that moment. She tip toed slowly around the small apartment opening the lights and looking for any sign of intrusion.

Everything felt normal except her window being open. For a moment she tried to remember if she had closed it but then it was already summer and without air condition, she was in very need of some fresh air. Her eyes dart outside to the lines of the scary park – at which after the midnight gangs and drug dealers were a danger to every citizen ,some of them carrying even guns or threaten more than one time to rape every female who would have the “luck” to walk there – feeling the soft breeze of the air in her wet face.

There was no sound now but silence. She felt her heart slowing down finally as she closed the window and curtains from the outer world. Feeling safer now, check every other window, crook or door for some kind of monster before she decided to go back to the bathroom.

As soon as she was there, she let the towel slip off her body, gathering her hair in a ponytail while taking from a small drawer a moisturizing body cream which applied to her body thankful her wounds were healing slowly but steady.

“Did you miss me?” a gruff voice sounded behind her, with the woman stopping every move. Her stomach tightened from the rising panic “Clark?” a small question came out of her lips sounding more scared than she wanted.

The air in the room changed rapidly, his presence creating a huge void in her mind. Her eyes looked past him to the open door wondering if she had any chance to survive this time. “Fuck you.” she screamed running away as fast she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to find stories about DarkSuperman but I couldn't find any, so I decide to write one . Please be kind, I know it's not that great but I did my best.


End file.
